Wait, What?
by Erika Elencia
Summary: So Palkia gets sick and the boundary between two dimensions, Cemia and Earth (the Pokemon World) gets weakened and now Cemia wants to invade Earth. The legendaries know they need help from the humans, but they can't unite the human race on their own. So how do they do it? Why they all choose heroes of course! Warning- there are a few curses here and there Remember to review!
1. Chapter 1: Meet Katsuki

**A/N Hiya peoples! This is just a random idea that popped into my head that I happen to simply adore. So I was thinking about how I normally write comedy but I haven't tried writing a more serious story yet. Of course this'll still have some comedy here and there but I want to try going for a more dramatic story. Okay I think I'm done ranting… (The keyword here is **_**think)**_** Oh well onto ze story! Oh and I thought it would make much more sense if people started their journey at 15, I mean seriously, who the hell thought it would be a good idea to send 10 year olds on cross-country journeys on their own?!**

Chapter 1-

"Katsuki!" I heard a voice calling my name.

"Katsuki!" Stupid persistent little voice… I wanna sleep! Leave me alone!

"Katsuki! If you wake up now I'll let you borrow my credit card!"

"I'm up!" I bolted from my bed, falling off of it in the process.

"Why is that you only ever get up if I bribe you somehow?"

"Sorry mom…"

I quickly got ready. I brushed my teeth and then put on a blood red tank top and white jeans and then brushed my long golden hair. I put on some silver eye shadow then went down for breakfast.

"Do you remember what day it is?" My mom asked.

"Umm… Tuesday?" I said, slightly confused.

"And do you know what's special about this Tuesday?"

I raised an eyebrow. "No, what's so special about it?"

"Wow. You really aren't a morning person, are you?" she sighed.

"Nope. Never was, never will be."

"It's your birthday."

I facepalmed. Seriously, how the hell do you forget your birthday? Geez…

"So which Pokémon are you choosing?"

"None of the ones they have. I'm going with Aura, thank you very much."

"Not surprising. You're obsessed with that Lucario of yours."

"And we all know it." I responded cheerfully.

I finished up my breakfast and grabbed my Lucario's Pokeball.

"Come on out Aura!"

Aura appeared from the Pokeball, yawning.

"Todays our big day! We're leaving Twinleaf for good!"

Aura visibly brightened at this. You see my dad used to be a breeder… back when he was still with us… and he bred this one Riolu… and I liked it so much that he let me keep her. That was 10 years ago, and now she's fully evolved.

I grabbed my backpack and left to go to school, just to say goodbye to everyone. Before I arrived I recalled Aura into her Pokeball, since Pokémon weren't allowed on campus. I have a boyfriend named Ken. He's amazing, though a bit protective. I also have a best friend named Soenph (Soe for short), though she can be a bit, ummm difficult at times.

The school wasn't too far away, just a few minutes walk.

I ran over there as quickly as possible.

"Ken!" I shouted as soon as I saw him.

"Hi." He doesn't look as enthusiastic as usual…

"What? No happy birthday hug and kiss?"

"Listen… about that…"

"What is it?"

"We should break up."

"What do you mean…?"

"I don't really want to date a trainer."

"But you said you loved me…"

"I did? Oh well."

Tears streamed down my face.

"You… YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Don't make such a big deal out of it. Lots of people break up all the time."

I ran away as fast as I could at that point, trying to find Soe.

I ran around campus, til I finally found her, sitting under a tree, texting.

"Hey Suki! I was just about to text you… wait why the fuck are you crying?!"

"He… he…"

"He what?"

"He…DUMPED ME!"

Soe hugged me tightly then whispered, "I'll be right back."

I sobbed and nodded. About 30 seconds later I heard a male voice cry out:

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY BITCH!? STOP KICKING ME THERE!"

I giggled. Soe does not take kindly to stuff like this. She returned a few minutes later.

"Don't worry Suki. I have officially taken away his ability to have children. Happy birthday!"

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Thanks Soe. Maybe it's a good thing that I'm leaving today…"

"Well it would be nice if you didn't leave… but oh well. But you have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"You must text me at least 5 times a day and tell me about each and every important event that occurs." She said with a serious expression.

"Soe?"

"Yes?"

"You epic fail at being serious."

"And you epic fail at dealing with your Spanish teacher."

"And who doesn't? That old hag is insane!"

"Sure she is…"

"You've never met her! So obviously you don't know my pain."

"You complain about her enough for me to know all there is to know about her."

"You still haven't dealt with her first hand!"

"Yeah yeah."

The bell then rang.

"Are you coming?"

"No… I don't feel up to saying goodbye. I'm just glad I got to see you one last time." I said quietly.

"Geez you make it sound like you're never going to see me again."

"I'm just sad here! And I was just dumped for a stupid reason!"

"Yeah. Cuz he's an asshole."

"So… I guess this is goodbye."

"For now that is."

She hugged me quickly.

"I'd better go. If I'm late my Math teacher's gonna murder me. Do me a favor and become champion. That way I can say my best friend's the champ!"

"Will do Soe!"

And with that I left for the entrance to Twinleaf town. There are so many people I never said goodbye to. My best guy friend, Akira, who always had a smile on his face. My classmates. Eh oh well.

"Come on out, Aura!"

My Lucario gracefully appeared from her Pokeball.

"It's time. I have everything we need in my backpack. We need to head over to Sandgem Town. That's where we'll register for the league. We should also register for contests there and it might be a good idea to have a chat with Professor Rowan there as well."

Aura nodded.

"We should also start thinking about what kinds of Pokémon we should catch… a Shinx would be a good choice. Luxray are incredibly powerful and loyal."

Aura took my hand and began to walk faster. She wanted to get to Sandgem town quickly.

"I know, I know. We'll get there soon."

Aura grunted. She clearly didn't trust me to go quickly.

"I'm not that slow!"

Aura rolled her eyes. In other words, she's calling me lazy.

"Hey look! Sandgem Town!"

Aura grinned. She was extremely excited.

We both ran straight to the entrance. Aura beat me to it. She smirked in triumph.

"Don't get all smug just cuz you beat me by a few minutes."

She smirked even more.

"Sigh. You are overly competitive."

Aura nodded in agreement.

"Wow. Just wow."

We headed over to the Pokémon lab first.

"Hello Professor Rowan. I'm Katsuki Ceres. I'm here to start on my journey." I said politely.

"Why hello there! I assume you're here to obtain your starter."

"No sir. I already have my starter." I gestured to Aura.

"Well I suppose it isn't unheard of to start off with one of your own Pokémon instead of ours. Do you already know how to catch Pokémon?"

"I think so…"

"Alright I'll have one of my assistants accompany you to the nearby route to show you how to catch Pokémon."

"Thank you. That would be very helpful."

"Allen! I need your help with something!" the professor shouted toward the back of the lab.

A boy with light brown hair and blue eyes came running. I have to admit that he was really cute.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to show Katsuki here how to catch Pokémon. Then help her get registered for the league."

"And contests!" I added.

"Sure, no problem." Allen said.

"Well? Get going!" Professor Rowan said.

Allen and I both waved goodbye and set off to Route 202.

"Katsuki, right?" Allen asked.

"Just call me Suki." I replied.

"Sure. So what kind of Pokémon do you want to catch?"

"Since I want to have a team that works for both contests and the Pokémon League I was thinking a Shinx would be best. They evolve into Luxray which are definitely a perfect Pokémon for both."

"It would take a while for a Shinx to evolve into a Luxray you know."

"I know. But that doesn't matter. I'll still love them."

"Good answer."

"So let's go find a Shinx!"

We continued to walk along the route.

"Umm Allen?"

"What is it?"

"What Pokémon do you have?"

"A Torterra, Leafeon, Staraptor, and an Electivire."

"Wow that's really nice."

"Thanks. I really love them, hopefully you'll feel the same about your Pokémon."

"I already do." I gestured towards Aura again.

"Good."

"Hey look it's a Shinx!"

So Allen then helped me catch the Shinx and register for everything. I named the Shinx Lightning and spent the night at the Pokémon center.

And that was the end of my last day of normalcy for a long, LONG time.

**A/N So what do you guys think so far? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Legends

**A/N Hi again! I reaaaaaalllly like how the story is so far and the ideas I have for it so I decided to update again as quickly as possible. Now it's time for you to meet the legendaries! Oh and each legendary has a human form. Right now they're all in human form.**

Chapter 2- (3rd person POV)

"Explain, Palkia." Said a boy who appeared to be around 17 with crimson eyes and shoulder length blonde, almost white, hair.

"Sure thing Arceus. So as you all know, I've been extremely sick these past few weeks. During my time of weakness the boundary between Cemia and Earth has weakened to the point that those in Cemia can see Earth at certain spots. I have already taken measures to prevent the people and Pokémon on Earth from seeing Cemia. However it is unsafe for me to go into Cemia, due to their advanced technology. Who knows what they're capable of? And now they want to invade Earth." Said a girl with curly magenta hair and light blue eyes.

"What could they possibly want from us?" said a boy with spiky blue hair and electric blue eyes who seemed to be around 17 as well.

"Baka Dialga. Cemia doesn't have Pokémon." Palkia answered.

"Which means they're after what makes this world unique. It could be disastrous if we let them take the Pokémon." Said a girl with dirty blonde hair and scarlet eyes.

"What are you so worried about Giratina? We can just kick their asses." Said a boy with black hair and red eyes. He smirked confidently.

"Yveltal. You fail to see the graveness of the situation." Said Arceus.

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked a girl with light blue hair that had streaks of various colors in it.

"Good question Xerneas. I have an idea about that actually." Arceus replied.

"Uh oh… I know that look in his eyes…" Palkia muttered under her breath.

"We need the help of the humans this time. So lets each choose one human as our partners. Choose carefully, they have to have the right qualities that you're looking for." Arceus continued.

"I knew he'd say something crazy…" Palkia said. "Well at least it isn't like the day you decided to make us all legendary Pokémon. Now that was absolutely crazy. The people's reactions were just…" Palkia shuddered.

"That was a good idea! And don't blame me for that. Its not my fault _someone_ decided to switch my water with vodka." Arceus glared accusingly at Yveltal.

"What? It was April Fools day!" Yveltal protested.

"April Fools Day didn't even exist back then." Arceus retorted.

"Oh ummm really? Then-" Yveltal was cut off.

"Cut the crap Yveltal. We all know you did it cuz you thought it was funny." Said Xerneas.

"Gee thanks sis. I love you too." Yveltal said sarcastically.

"So once you choose a hero contact me so I can have you communicate with them in a dream, as a final test." Said Cresselia, who appeared as a girl with blonde hair with blue highlights.

"Sounds good to me." Said Giratina.

"Giratina?"

"Yes Dialga?"

"Why do you have to keep dressing like a goth? I mean seriously…"

"Maybe it's cuz I like this style!" she retorted.

"Still it's just weird."

"And why are you so OCD for being on time? Its annoying as hell."

"Glad to see I get on your nerves, little sis."

Giratina was fuming.

"Go to hell Dialga!"

"Isn't hell part of your domain? So you want me to be stuck with you forever? Awww that's sweet."

"On second thought, go to heaven. Then you can be with Arceus forever and ever. You two should really go gay for each other." Giratina remarked.

"FUCK NO! I HATE HIM!" both Arceus and Dialga shouted at the same time.

"Wow. You two would be perfect together. I can hear the wedding bells already…" Giratina laughed.

"First off I'm straight. Second, I fucking hate him." Arceus fumed.

"For once in my life I actually agree with him on something." Dialga said.

"Awww now you're agreeing with each other! That's soo sweet!" Giratina was clearly having fun with this.

"For the last fucking time. I fucking hate him. I am straight. Get that through your head." Dialga said with an eerie calmness.

Giratina held up her arms in defeat.

"Fine. So any idea on who you're gonna choose?"

"Somewhat. How about you?" Dialga asked.

"I have a person in mind. And you, Arceus?" Giratina replied.

"Already asked Cresselia to let me appear in her dreams." Arceus rolled his eyes, knowing what they were going to ask next.

"It's a she?" Yveltal asked, smirking slightly.

"Am I not allowed to choose a female?" Arceus retorted.

"So does the person have to be from your home region?" Yveltal asked.

"No, why?" Arceus asked, slightly confused. Since when did Yveltal actually put this much consideration into something?

"Then I have just the girl in mind!" Yveltal grinned.

"…Yveltal actually had something preplanned? It's the end of the world!" Arceus said.

"You make me sound like a reckless dumbass." Yveltal retorted.

"That's because you are one." Arceus replied evenly.

"You've been awfully quiet Xerneas." Yveltal said, turning away from Arceus.

"I'm still shocked that Arceus is capable of cursing." She replied.

"I curse a lot when it comes to Dialga. If he wasn't so damn good at his job I would've had him killed a LONG time ago." Arceus said, rolling his eyes.

"Sigh, I'll go relay the decision to the other legends." Xernias said.

"Good luck, you'll need it. We all know how cranky some of them can get after being awakened." Arceus said.

"Like the time you woke up and almost destroyed the world." Xernias sweat-dropped.

"Hey! I was half asleep then! And I was still pissed off from what happened last time I was awake…" he protested.

"We just aren't morning people." Xerneas replied, shaking her head.

"Those humans really need to start figuring that out before they attempt awakening us…"

"Nah. They never learn. Now I'd better get going." Xernias waved and disappeared.

"I guess this is a good time to go into that girl's dreams… lets see if she's worthy of being my chosen hero." Arceus said and then disappeared as well.

Katsuki's POV

I was in a meadow… how cliché. I know this is obviously a dream, seeing as I did fall asleep in a Pokémon center with Aura and Lightning.

I looked around and when I did, my jaw dropped open.

A boy was sitting on one of the boulders. He had really light blonde hair that looked almost white and crimson eyes. He was wearing a white trench coat and white pants… actually the only colorful thing about him was the color of his eyes. He was looking up at the sky, just cloud watching. There was an air to him, like he was royalty or something. Wow…

"Hello." A deep but gentle voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Umm… hi?" I replied shyly.

"You know Katsuki, that shyness really isn't like you."

"Wait a minute… how the hell do you know my name!? Or that this isn't like me?"

"Well…umm…" Red began to tint his incredibly pale skin. It was pure adorable! Okay now's not the time for this Katsuki…

"Were you stalking me?"

His face got even redder, though nowhere near the beautiful crimson shade of his eyes… Bad Suki! Bad! Now's not the time to be thinking about how hot he is!

"No of course not…"

"Could've fooled me."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not one for lying."

"Oh really now?"  
"Yes really!"

I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Your expression. Its absolutely priceless." And adorable, I added mentally.

He laughed.

"Well then thank goodness you don't have a camera."

"I wish I did."

"Do you want to take a walk?" he asked abruptly.

"Umm… sure stalker-boy!"

"Hey! I'm not a stalker! And I have a name you know."

"And what might that name be?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

He smiled and tapped my nose as he said that last bit. He is soooo adorable!

"Well you know my name so why can't you tell me yours?"

"You'll see."

"Ugh now you're just making me want to know it more."

"I know." He said, smirking.

"You're doing this on purpose!" I pouted.

"Well come on!"

He led me towards a stream with the sky reflected in it. I could see the fish swimming around in it.

"Wow this is one realistic dream."

"So you figured it out?"  
"It was kinda obvious."

Then, seeing as I am a total and complete klutz, I slipped and fell. The boy tried to catch me, but we both ended up falling into the stream. He then helped me up. But then he started blushing like crazy and looked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, puzzled.

"Your pjs…"

"What about them?"

"They're kinda…umm..."

"Well? Spit it out already!"

"They're see through at the moment from the water…"

I looked down. And sure enough, he was right. I immediately began to blush.

"Pervert!"

"It was an accident! I swear! Ugh just take my coat." He said, still blushing like crazy. He then handed me his trench coat.

"Thanks…" I blushed and put it on.

The boy frowned.

"Looks like we're out of time."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"You're about to wake up. I guess I can tell you my name now. I'm Arceus."

And with that I woke up.

I stood up and looked at Lightning and Aura, as they were both already awake. Lightning was grooming himself and Aura was meditating. They both looked up at me.

"I had such a weird dream last night…. Arceus came to me in human form… and we had a ton of fun… and he was soooo hot…"

I then heard a voice coming from outside (the window was open).

"It wasn't just a dream!"

The voice sounded suspiciously like…

"Arceus!?"

I went onto the balcony and looked down. The same boy from my dream was there.

He grinned and waved.

"Hey!"

"How the hell is this possible?!"

"I'm the God of all Pokémon. What do you expect?"

"….okay then… So why exactly are you here?"

"Long story actually…"

"Get to the point."

"Okay, okay geez. Basically the universe is being invaded by another dimension and every legendary is choosing a human partner. And I have decided on you."

"That makes no sense. Okay I believe you when you say who you are since most people don't have red eyes and the fact that you appeared in my dreams. The dimension thing sounds like a cliché alien movie, though. And why the hell would you choose me?"

"Well blame Palkia getting sick for the dimension thing. And as for why I'd choose you, well that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"I suppose I could deal with you as long as you don't mind excessive cursing."

"Please. I have to deal with all those legendary nutsos. I don't mind a little bit of cursing."

"That bad?"

"I was seriously drunk when I decided to make them legendaries."

"You drink?"

"Well technically yes, we all drink water. But as for alcohol, no. A certain someone just decided to switch my water with vodka when I was tired. Worst experience of my life."

I burst out laughing.

"Looks like you weren't kidding when you called them legendary nutsos."

"I wish I was…"

"So what's it like being the most powerful Pokémon ever?"

Arceus snorted.

"I'd tell you but sadly I'm not."

"Then who is?"

Arceus shuddered and said "Manaphy…"

"No way. She's too cute."

"That's what she wants you to think! She's evil! Pure evil! And her powers… it's scary…"

"Awww is the big bad legendary afwaid of wittle Manaphy?"

"And who isn't? Well other than Phione and Manaphy herself. Ask every other legendary and they'll say the same thing."

I burst out laughing. This is the legendary Pokémon we all worship? He acts like a normal 17 year old!

"So we're partners?" he asked.

"Hell yeah." I answered, grinning.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Soe

**A/N Hi everyone… **

**Katsuki- Why are you so sad?**

**Arceus-It's because we haven't gotten any reviews yet.**

**Yeah… and I've been getting so much encouragement from my friends and everything… and still no reviews…**

**Katsuki-Wow. Okay people, review or we will set Manaphy on you!**

**Arceus- (cringes) That's just evil...**

**Manaphy- What's so evil?**

**Arceus- Nothing…**

**Katsuki- If the readers don't start reviewing soon we're gonna have to have you do something about it.**

**Manaphy- Oh I'm soooo gonna enjoy this…(laughs evilly)**

**Arceus- (backs away slowly)**

**Lol thanks guys, you're the best.**

**Katsuki, Arceus and Manaphy- We know!**

**Oh and btw Soe's name is pronounced like the word "so."**

**Arceus- Weird name.**

**Katsuki- She's a weird person so it fits.**

**Okay enjoy everyone! And review or we will set Manaphy on you people. ^_^**

Chapter 3- (Soe's POV)

Okay. What. The. Fuck?!

Last time I checked, I was packing up for my journey that I'm leaving for in a few days with my Absol, Archest. I got him from my best friend's dad back when he was still with us… he's one of our only reminders of the times before the "incident." He's my partner and one of my three best friends. Well enough about Archest.

Did I fall asleep while packing or something? Besides this restaurant I'm in looks waaay too expensive me for to ever be in willingly. So this must be a dream. An incredibly messed up dream.

I looked down. I almost screamed at that moment.

WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING A FUCKING DRESS?!

And these heels… this looks like something Katsuki might wear… even in my dreams I wouldn't trust her not to have done this…

"It wasn't your friend who did this." A deep voice interrupted my ranting.

"YOU! You're the one who did this!" I shouted.

"Uh you don't even know me yet. How can you say that already?" he asked.

I took a look at him. Well, he isn't too bad looking. Black hair, blood red eyes, and a red tux.

"Cuz. You're the only one here."

He chuckled.

"Good point."

"Well you're surprisingly agreeable."

"Well that's only after I'm too tired from dealing with a certain idiot with a god complex."

"God complex?"

"Well he is technically a god but still… he doesn't have to use it to get whatever he wants like a spoiled brat."

At that precise moment thunder sounded outside as if someone was saying "I heard that!"

In response to this, the boy shouted up to the ceiling, "Yeah you're a spoiled brat! Deal with it!"  
Whatever or whoever was in the sky responded with a few low rumblings of thunder.

"Oh no you didn't! You shall not touch my Xbox!"

The thunder sounded again, this time almost as if it was saying "oh really now?"

"Ummm why are you talking to the sky?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Cause the guy in the sky was being an asshole."

The thunder rumbled again, more annoyed this time.

"Geez I can't even get away from him in a dream…"

This time the thunder sounded… somehow cheerful.

"Fuck off."

"You can understand it?"

"Sadly."  
"What did it say?"  
"'I'll leave you lovebirds alone for now. Don't have too much fun~' He can be seriously evil sometimes…"  
I blushed at the comment.

"What… I BARELY EVEN KNOW YOU! WHY THE HELL IS THAT THING SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT?!"

"'Cause he's Arceus. He does stuff like that just to annoy the crap out of people."

I silently fumed.

"So this a dream right? That's what you said before."

"Yup."

"Then why are you in my dreams?"

He smirked and replied, "To give you a taste of what a real dream is like, duh."

"Please. This is more like a nightmare."

"Oh come on. You know you love me."

"I just met you."

"So? I'm lovable."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well someone's got an ego…"

"Yeah I know. And it is an amazing ego."

"That was supposed to be an insult."

He raised an eyebrow in mock surprise.

"Oh really now?"

Now that I think about it… this guy has an intimidating presence. And he even talked to that thunder…and said it was Arceus… just who is this guy?

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"How…?"

"How did I know what you were thinking? Simple, it was written all over your face."

I blushed.

"Shut up."

"You've got spirit, that's for sure. I like that."

"What're you trying to say?!"

"I'm trying to compliment you."

I blushed yet again. Geez I've been blushing a lot…

"Thank you…"

He smiled gently.

"You're welcome."

But then it all began to fade… No! I don't want to leave yet! I need to find out who he is!

"Aw, waking up already? Oh well, I'll see you soon anyway. I'm Yveltal by the way, bye Soe."

I woke up with my head resting against my desk and Archest snuggled to my legs.

Did he say his name was… Yveltal? Like the legendary Pokémon of Kalos?

….

WTF

That makes no sense. No it's impossible.

He can't be a legendary.

He can't, can he?

I looked at the clock. 4 PM. I fell asleep at 8 last night…

I blame Yveltal.

If that's even his real name.

I probably misheard. Or something like that.

Or he was trying to trick me…

That bastard! He probably was.

I then decided to go down for breakfast. My dad works overseas so I don't get to see him much. My mom was down there with…

WTF?!

That boy from my dreams was there! Sure he wasn't wearing a tux anymore. He was in a black tank top, a dark red scarf, red jeans and black Jordans, but still. It was him!

"YOU!"

"Oh hello Soe. Glad to see you're finally awake. This nice young man was kind enough to help me carry my groceries so I invited him back here for lunch. He says his name is Yveltal. Weird isn't it?"

"Eh, its still my name no matter how weird it is."

"So you two already know each other?"

I stared at them with wide eyes.

"You're the guy from my dreams!"

"Dreaming about me already Soe?"

"Shut up. And come over here I needa talk to you." I said menacingly.

"Ah young love." My mom said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"We aren't in love!" Yveltal and I replied at the same time.

I then proceeded to drag Yveltal up the stairs into my room.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"To explain some stuffs, duh."

"What stuffs?"

"Well you'd know that if you let me tell you."

"Then tell me!"

"Fine. So I'm Yveltal, one of the three Legendary Pokémon of Kalos. Yes I have a human form. We all do. So Palkia got sick and now another dimension's trying to invade this one. And we need human help. So we're all choosing heroes and I distinctly remember a girl from Sinnoh that caught my eye when she was vacationing in Kalos. So I figured hey why not and decided to try and use the girl as my hero. So here I am, and I have decided that the girl (a.k.a. you) would be a perfect partner. So what do you say?"

"Well… it has been awfully boring since Akira and Katsuki left… so why not?"

"Then partners it is!"

We high fived and smiled.

This was gonna be a beautiful friendship.


End file.
